2Moons 2 Drabble Collection
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: (Eng & Bahasa) Each chapter contain short stories about 2Moons 2 couples. The chapter can stand alone, twoshots or three. Kumpulan drabble tentang couple 2Moons 2. Chapter berupa onshot, twoshots, atau three.
1. #J9 Not So Secret Admirer (Eng)

Joong knows that what he is doing right now considered as stalking and it's creepy. Secretly taking dozen pictures of an adorable senior and all. But he can't help himself when Nine -the phi that he has crushes on - looking more than just 'oh so fine'. The older male wearing suit, and it 'suits' him so damn well, as in dayum looking.

What? Don't judge him too much. It just that, it's his first time seeing Nine in one. He usually sees the cute senior in white-black attires. It's not that the older male looks bad in them, he always looks good in whatever he is wearing, adorable even. However, seeing Nine in those grey suit while his hair being styled handsomely like that; make Joong see him in the different light.

Nine looks so damn hot, so sexy that Joong didn't even realize pulling out his phone and capturing every movement of the senior as much as he can. As to what would he do with these pictures, it's his privacy. He's still young and has a lot of energy and all.

Then, something unexpected happens. The cute senior pulls his phone close to his face and suspiciously looking like he's taking picture. The thing that makes Joong lower his phone down while supporting a stupid look on his face is, Nine most likely taking Joong picture.

Holy sh*t, he gets caught! Nine probably taking evidence and gonna report him to the police later. The senior must be thinking of him as a creep now. The younger male almost let out a puppy whining sounds if not for another unpredictable thing happens. Nine, his crush, freaking smirk at him!

Shia! shia! shia! Nine even walking his way to him right now. Joong almost has a panick attack, but keep his composure. Fixing his dumb expression while subtly wiping the corner of his lips. He must be drooling right now, screw his non existent pride because Nine looks way better up close!

"For a campus moon, you really have zero confidence to ask my permission to flirt with me, na? " the smaller male says it more like a statement of matter of fact than a question.

"W-what? How phi-" Joong having a short-circuit and can't utter a coherent question right now. Like, HOW DO YOU KNOW I WANNA FLIRT WITH YOU PHI?!

But Nine seems to get what he is trying to say because he just shrugs and freaking smiles at him.

"You're not that subtle with all of those stares you giving me. And it's not like, it was the first time I caught you 'secretly' taking my pictures. " although the older seems so calm saying these things, but his redden cheeks and ears give him away that he is shy.

Honestly, Joong is an out going person. He has enough confidence on his look that he even earned the title of 'Campus Moon'. But loving someone is different, and has nothing to do with confidence. This feeling is a first for him, considering his parents forbid him to has a lover just yet.

Since Joong is a good child, he always follows whatever his parents say, be it a command or prohibition. That's including not having a lover and just focus on his study for his still so young. He even never swear (out loud).

However Nine is the only one person that piqued his interest and make him wish that he could bent the rule, just this one. He really wanna make the other his. But he didn't want to let down his parents. He kept his promise this long, so he tried to be patience and wait until he's considered having legal age.

"Well I like P'Nine na, I think phi is cute and handsome. Please be my boyfriend, na P'Nine. " the younger smile handsomely thinking he has enough of waiting. Didn't considered the poor heart of the cute senior whose face flush red.

"Hoie shia, where's all of this confidence come from? Slow down na nong, you haven't even ask my permission to flirt with me yet. We should go on dates first." Nine argue while holding his chest. Damn, this kid gonna give him a heart attack.

"Well, I think for more than a year now, I already like P'Nine na. So let's skip the 'ask permission ' step and please have dinner with me tonight na khrab. My treat na na. "

To think that the younger is a cute shy nong was a mistake. He's so confidence and persistent. He doesn't even ask if Nine has a plan after this with other seniors. Since he came with his gang to this Moon and Star contest.

"Hmm, ok, let's have dinner later. But let me pay for the food since I'm older. " whatever, his friends busy oogling at the moons anyway. It's not like they notice that he has been missing.

"Heii no phi, let me treat you since I the one who ask. It's husband duty to treat his wifey na khrab. Let me treat you. "

"You little- whatever. " this kid didn't hold back and already claiming his position ahead. Nine a little bit annoyed but seeing his smiling face, Nine decided to just let the kid win for now.

The End?

Note:

\- English is not my language, sorry for typo

\- I usually write fanfiction yaoi for k-pop in bahasa Indonesia, so yeah,

\- I also wrote TayNew and other yaoi k-pop

\- THANKS FOR READING AND KEEP SUPPORT #J9


	2. #J9 Not So Secret Admirer (Bahasa)

Joong tahu bahwa apa yang ia lakukan saat ini tergolong kedalam stalking dan itu creepy. Ia secara diam-diam mengambil gambar seorang senior yang menggemaskan. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri sendiri ketika Nine -phi yang ia kagumi- terlihat lebih dari sekedar 'sangat menawan'. Laki-laki yang lebih tua itu mengenakan suit, dan suit itu membalut tubuhnya dengan sangat baik, ia terlihat dayum.

Apa? Jangan terlalu menghakiminya. Hanya saja, ini adalah kali pertama baginya melihat Nine mengenakan busana itu. Biasanya ia melihat senior yang cute itu dalam busana putih-hitam. Bukan berarti lelaki yang lebih tua itu terlihat tidak bagus mengenakannya, ia selalu terlihat menawan dengan apapun yang ia kenakan, bahkan begitu menggemaskan.

Namun, melihat Nine dalam balutan suit abu-abu itu dengan rambutnya yang ditata sangat tampan; membangunkan sesuatu dari dalam diri Joong. Nine terlihat sangat hot, begitu seksi hingga Joong tidak sadar mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berusaha mengabadikan setiap pergerakan senior itu sebanyak mungkin. Apa yang akan dilakukannya terhadap gambar-gambar itu nanti, itu privasinya. Ia masih muda dan memiliki banyak 'energi'.

Lalu, sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi. Senior yang cute itu mengangkat ponselnya dekat dengan wajahnya dan terlihat seperti ia sedang mengambil gambar. Hal yang membuat Joong menurunkan ponselnya dengan wajah yang terlihat bodoh adalah, Nine berkemungkinan besar menggambil gambarnya.

Sialan, ia ketahuan! Nine mungkin sedang mengumpulkan bukti dan akan melaporkannya ke polisi nanti. Senior itu pasti memnganggapnya sebagai orang aneh sekarang. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu hampir saja mengeluarkan suara rengekan seperti puppy, jika tidak karena hal yang tak terduga lainnya terjadi. Nine, orang yang ia kagumi, melemparkan smirk padanya.

Shia! Shia! Shia! Nine bahkan berjalan kearahnya sekarang. Joong hampir saja terkena serangan panik, namun ia berusaha tetap menjaga posturnya. Mengubah ekspresi bodohnya seraya membersihkan sudut bibirnya seperti ninja. Persetan dengan harga dirinya yang sudah hancur, ia pasti tengah drooling karena Nine terlihat jauh lebih menawan dari dekat!

"Untuk seorang Campus Moon, kau samasekali tidak punya kepercayaan diri untuk meminta izin flirt denganku, na? " laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu mengatakannya dengan nada lebih seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"A-apa? Bagaimana phi-" Joong seperti mengalami korsleting dan tak mampu menuturkan pertanyaan yang tertata saat ini. Pertanyaan seperti, BAGAIMANA KAU BISA THAU KALAU AKU INGIN FLIRT DENGANMU PHI?!

Walaupun begitu, Nine sepertinya paham dengan apa yang berusaha ia katakan, karena dia hanya menggidik dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak begitu subtle dengan semua tatapan yang kau berikan padaku. Lagipula, ini bukan kali pertama aku menangkapmu mengambil gambarku secara 'rahasia'. " meskipun lelaki yang lebih tua itu terlihat begitu santai mengatakan hal ini, namun pipi dan telinganya yang memerah membuktikan bahwa ia malu.

Sejujurnya, Joong adalah orang yang supel. Dia cukup percaya diri dengan penampilannya hingga dia bahkan memperoleh gelar Campus Moon. Namun mencintai seseorang adalah seauatu yang berbeda, dan tak ada hubungannya dengan percaya diri. Perasaan ini adalah hal yang baru baginya, meningat orangtuanya melarang ia untuk berpacaran sementara waktu.

Mengingat ia adalah anak yang penurut, ia selalu mematuhi apapun yang dikatakan orangtuanya, baik itu berupa perintah maupun larangan. Termasuk larangan untuk tidak memiliki pacar dan hanya fokus dalam belajar, karena ia masih terlalu muda untuk itu. Dia bahkan tak pernah mengumpat (secara lantang).

Bagaimanapun juga, Nine adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya dan membuatnya berharap ia bisa menundukkan peraturan itu, kali ini saja. Ia benar-benar ingin menjadikan lelaki cute itu miliknya. Namun Joong tak ingin mengecewakan orangtuanya. Ia berhasil menjaga janjinya sejauh ini, jadi ia berusaha sabar dan menunggu hingga ia mencapai usia legal.

"Well, aku suka P'Nine na, menurutku phi cute dan tampan. Please be my boyfriend, na P'Nine. " lelaki yang lebih muda itu tersenyum dengan tulus, berpikir penantiannya sudah cukup. Ia tidak memikirkan bagaimana nasib jantung dari senior cute yang wajahnya dihiasi semburat merah saat ini.

"Hoie shia, dari mana datangnya semua kepercayaan diri ini? Slow down na nong, kau bahkan belum meminta izin untuk flirt denganku. Kita harusnya pergi berkencan dulu. " debat Nine seraya menaruh tangannya di atas dada, memeriksa jika jantungnya tidak apa-apa. Damn, anak ini akan membuatnya terkena serangan jantung.

"Well, aku telah menyukai P'Nine setahun lebih na. Jadi bisakah kita skip tahap 'meminta izin' dan please dinner denganku malam ini, na khrab. Aku yang traktir na na. "

Nine menarik kembali pemikirannya terhadap Joong, dia bukanlah nong pemalu yang manis. Melainkan seorang nong yang penuh percaya diri dan presisten. Dia bahkan tidak bertanya dulu jika Nine punya rencana dengan senior lainnya setelah ini. Mengingat Nine datang bersama gangnya ke acara kontes Moon and Star ini.

"Hmm, ok, let's have dinner later. Tapi biarkan aku yang bayar, aku phi. " terserahlah, lagipula teman-teman Nine juga tengah sibuk memandangi para moon dengan mata berbinar. Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari ia telah menghilang cukup lama.

"Heii tidak phi, aku yang mengajakmu biarkan aku yang traktir. Ini adalah tugas suami untuk mentraktir wifey, na khrab P'Nine. "

"You little- whatever. "

Anak ini benar-benar tidak sungkan dan langsung saja mengklaim posisinya. Nine sedikit kesal namun melihat senyuman polos di wajah Joong, Nine memutuskan untuk membiarkan anak ini menang kali ini saja.

The End?

a/n:

\- Ff ini written in english first, jadi ada sedikit perubahan untuk penyesuaian

\- Aku juga nulis TayNew dan yaoi k-pop lainnya

\- THANKS FOR READING AND KEEP SUPPORT #J9


End file.
